The invention relates to marine propulsion installations, and more particularly to marine fuel distribution systems. Still more particularly, the invention relates to coupling apparatus for connecting an engine fuel conduit to a fuel tank.
Present marine fuel distribution systems typically include a fuel tank, a fuel conduit connected to an engine of a marine propulsion device, and a coupling apparatus for connecting the fuel conduit to the fuel tank. Such a coupling apparatus typically includes a first member connected to the fuel tank, and a second member connected to the fuel conduit and removably connected to the first member.
It is known to provide such a coupling apparatus having an air ventilation passage communicating with the fuel tank, a valve for opening and closing the passage, and means for opening the valve when the first member is connected to the second member. Such arrangements are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,269,219 and 3,205,923. These patents do not disclose means for opening the valve independently of connection of the first and second members. For example, it may be desirable to open the air ventilation passage when the fuel tank is disconnected from the engine (when the first and second members are disconnected) and fuel is being poured out of the fuel tank.
Attention is also directed to the following U.S. patents which disclose coupling and ventilation apparatus:
______________________________________ Ehman 4,084,614 April 18, 1978 Wilson 3,205,923 Sept. 14, 1965 Strybel 4,458,719 July 10, 1984 Muller 3,732,902 May 15, 1973 Johnston 3,435,848 April 1, 1969 Schmidt 4,082,112 April 9, 1978 Stevenson 4,144,901 March 20, 1979 Elaman 4,211,253 July 8, 1980 Brown 4,327,770 May 4, 1982 Shields 4,502,516 March 5, 1985 Espy 2,730,380 Jan. 10, 1956 Edleson 2,864,628 Dec. 16, 1958 Mosher 3,144,056 Aug. 11, 1964 ______________________________________